


Muses 101

by GrapeWhite



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Character Study, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Getting to Know Each Other, Multi, Muses, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapeWhite/pseuds/GrapeWhite
Summary: Meet my OCs and muses !





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I asked about posting this and it seems to be okay but if not , I'll delete it later on .  
> Should be safe to read for ages teen and up , since there is a little mature content referred to .  
> Does have some fic spoilers included .  
> Especially good for those who haven't read my stories at FF .  
> The Ghost House -  
> https://www.facebook.com/WinterWonderlandGB/photos/a.300282456670960.78242.287129294652943/1192721977426999/?type=3&theater  
> This story of sorts WILL be in multi chapters ....... I have dozens of characters ! Stay tuned if you wish !

 

    Let's begin this by meeting Kamaria Cassandra Lloyd , Justin Gabriel / PJ Black's five years younger ( OC  ) sister !

 

********

     Plus sized and short , looks a lot like her mother Cassandra . My inspiration for her appearance - see photo link with my What's This story .

    Keeps her long brown hair dyed bright pink , a tribute to her deceased father.

    In her thirties but can be very naive and childish .  Has a temper , gets jealous easily .

    Chatterbox , sticks by those that she loves and cares about .

    Not as risk taking as her big brother but almost as rebellious and stubborn .

    Animal whisperer .  Somewhat of a girly girl .  Adores clothes and shopping . Woolworth's addict and one of their best customers .

    Works as a waitress . Hates it .

    Taking home schooled online college courses . Hates them .

     Assists her mother during the safari tours and helps doctor the wounded wildlife .

     VERY fascinated with men her age , some a little younger , some a little older , has no shame in checking out guys butts .  (  To that ,  I say o-0 )

    Grew up around wrestling since she was a baby , isn't interested in it one bit , finds it dumb and boring .

      WWE female friends -  Nattie and Victoria ( yes , I know she hasn't worked there in awhile )

    Playfully insults but hero worships Justin . Nicknamed him Jay Paul .  Also calls him ' a hairy old man . ' 

     BFF - Zizou Middoux .  Helped babysit him when he was a kid .

    Calls Heath ' the Orange Man ' or ' Jay Paul's Orange Man ' because of the bright shade of his hair color.

    Half human ( from her mother ) and half Werewolf (  from her father ) , was trapped in her wild dog Shape-Shifter form for over a decade after her Dad was killed and ' Jay Paul ' ran away from home .

    Grew up with a massive crush on Leo Kruger , years ago was seduced , betrayed , impregnated and abandoned by Adam / Aldo / Aegis / whatever the ^*#!! you want to call him Rose .

     Had sex inside the SA Winter Wonderland Festival's Ghost House  ........     (  yet again ,     o-0  (  Yeesh , Kammy !  ) )

    Has trouble controlling her Were side when she's ...... ahem ! - aroused .

    The Kama part of her name is pronounced like ' Comma ' but her friends and family ( and me ! )  say it like Camera or Camel and nicknamed her Kammy , like the Street Fighter character .

      Met , fell for , later married and has a family with Dark Wolf Matt Walters .

      Children -  Jagter Paul , the young son and spitting image of his Dad ( he never knew ) , Leo Kruger .  Stepson and adopted by Matt . Mischievous . Likes candy and other sweet things to eat . Good tree climber .  Enjoys jumping on and tackling people .

        Luna - baby daughter of Matt and Kams .  Half Afrikaans / South African and half British .  Drools often .  Fascinated by Heath Slater's hair color . Shape Shifter form is so far unknown .

********

Whew ! That's all for today , I'll ( try to ) add more this weekend and next week , hopefully .


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

                            

 

  
Since I'm struggling with an ending that works for the next chapter of Sore , I'm posting another part to this after all.

This time it stars the BOD .  
  
Btw , Muses 101 will be about the main characters I write the most about only and not the lesser , to save me time .

  
********

  
  Kane and the Undertaker -

Actual sons of Satan  . Their mother sold her soul ( and body ) to the Devil to be able to successfully become pregnant and carry a child .

  Satan  prefers UT ( of course ! )  and doesn't care about Kane  .

The guys were extraordinarily tall as children and mistaken for teenagers . The extreme height is from their demon side .

 Taker was once married to Daffney  ( fiction ) and then , Michelle  ( reality )

 UT was also once married to Cena briefly and battled a jealous Randy Orton to win his affection .

Had depression and began taking pain pills after Bearer's passing .

Becoming more ' human ' , thanks to his relationship with Michelle McCool  . They met when she accidently hit him in the head with a football she was throwing backstage . ( He thought it was funny and cute )  
  
Annoys his father on purpose by being with a church going , bible reading ,  human female .

One of the guys who set Batista and Shane O ' Mac  up on a blind date with each other .  
  
Made out with Chris Jericho  .

Left some occult books in his former mansion for Baron Corbin's eyes only .

Has / Had a Ministry of Darkness castle in a secret , out in the middle of nowhere location .

Handed it down to a special , important , hand picked group of wrestlers .

Balor / Devitt stays in UT's old room .

Justin Gabriel / PJ Black in Kane's  .

Leo Kruger in Paul Bearer's . ( he liked the country western albums )

 Baron and Heath in the APA's

The Shield in the Brood's (  Edge , Christian and Gangrel )

Solomon Crowe / Sami Callihan and Jessicka Havok in Viscera and Mideon's .

********

 Kane created Element Spheres ( fire , water , ice , vines , lightning and others . I was inspired by Pokemon ) and gave them to Slater to fight zombies with .

After an arguement and breakup , is back with Lance Storm .

Flirtatious , friendly , silly relationship with Daniel Bryan .

In my WWE Universe , he invented MPreg . The magic potion tested on and injected into various male mid carders causes them to grow an outer , kangaroo like pouch and give birth like male seahorses .  Christian was one of his first ' lab rats ' , gave birth to his and Edge's daughter thanks to the experiment .

Has hit on and been rejected by Heath and especially , Zack Ryder  .

Former bed partner of Hurricane Helms  .

Can reheat food and beverages just by holding them .

Off and on incestous relationship with his big brother .

Avid reader and super smart .

Also made out with Chris Jericho .

********


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

                       

 

  
Time for a Cat Lady and two more brothers ! -

 

  
    **  Natalya Aka ' Nattie '   **

  
In a frigid but not totally loveless marriage with Tyson . He cares about her but more like a friend or sister and isn't always attracted to her .

Expresses and explores her sexuality and femininity with Johnny ' Fandango ' Curtis  .

Unintentionally caused Tyson's neck injury and near paralysis when she shoved him backwards , making him fall onto a chunk of broken glass ( after he had caught her and JFC making out . )

  Ziggler's personal  dominatrix . 

 

 

  **    Goldust    **

  
  
Hobbies include drag queen clothing , makeup and wigs .  
  
Likes women but mainly prefers the company of Yoshi Tatsu , who joins him in playing what they call ' crossdress - up '  
  
Gets along with Kane , mostly for his brother's sake .

Rumored that he has both male and female genitalia  ,  the backstage gossip is that he can literally  f-k himself .

 

 **   Cody  **

  
One of his BFFs is Kane . They do quite a lot of evil scheming and lustful plotting together to take and get whatever - ** _whoever_** \- they desire .

Married to Ted Dibiase junior .

Isn't faithful to anybody or any relationship . Egotistical , tends to gloat .

Goes temporarily insane and becomes _terrifying_ violent and dangerous  , uncontrollably jealous and lashes out when wearing his StarDust makeup and attire .

Has been sexually active with Wade Barrett , Damien Sandow and Cesaro ,  to name a few .

Does not play well with Heath Slater  .

Born without male genitals ( nope , no testicles either ! )  and grew up using a very realistic , functioning and removable penis  . Yep , it detaches and he can f-k himself  ( and often  _does_ ) , along with using it on various lovers .  It has gotten lost before backstage at several WWE events , leading to humilating yet comical situations , including the time Hornswoggle _stole_ it .


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

            

 

  
Okay , now on to the muses !

     ********

  
  Drake Maverick / Rockstar Spud - ( hmmmm , he's my newbie . 8D I'm going to write a fic starring him with his BFF and partner  EC3 . I'm excited to get it complete and posted ! )

He and Derrick are both aromantic  . They have a bromance  , friendship and live together . ( Uhmm , I  _think_ that they live together ) They **do** have sex but their partnership doesn't involve telling each other ' I love you ' , going on romantic dates , displays of affection , etc .

 GM DM Spudster ( hee hee hee ) helps / helped Derrick get over his obsession with Wade Barrett and cure - tried to , anyway -  Ethan's insanity . He ..... ahem ! ..... plays doctor  . ( Wink , wink . Nudge , nudge .  Evil grin . )

         ********

 Backy Lynch - Loves / hates Fergal  . Has had a crush on him since she was sixteen .  Lives by " If I can't have him , no one can "   ** _Loathes_** Bayley .  Tells lies to Cathy K to try to turn her against Devitt . Wants to have - or  _believes_ that she does  - AJ Styles ' babies . Was Infected by Finn's Akuma after she viciously beat Ferg nearly unconscious with a shillelagh and raped him . Had the tentacles removed from her internal organs ( uterus mainly ) and kept the fragment in a jar she carries with her almost everywhere . Most humans only see it as tubes and not a monster .

In a F/F pairing  with Charlotte  and M/F with Styles . Surprised me by getting with ....... another man . ( I won't spoil although it's a bit obvious )

    

********

  
  Hurricane Gregory and Raven - They met after Helms was kicked out by his parents when they discovered that he was gay . Walked into a comic book shop and argued with Raven over the last copy / issue of a rare variant cover comic book . Voilà ! , true love at first fight ..... heh ,  _sight_ .

 Raven  **never** ' talks ' to me , only his beloved superhero , so I've very very  _very_ rarely wrote about him .

  ********

  
Kris Wolf - Close friends with Juice Robinson .  **_Loves_** meat of all types . Is an Ace ( however she feels enamored by ...... yep ,  **_meat_**. ) Can change into an Askal ( A street dog in the Philippines )

Met and gets along with Kamaria , but they don't see much of one another , what with Kams in Cape Town and Kris in Japan .

      ********

  
Juice Robinson - Ooooohhhh , I have a bizarre PWP fic ready and waiting in my teeny tiny brain for him and his David Starr . ( yet another evil grin )

Yeah , I said it . He's with David Starr  . They became friends - and more - after Caleb Konley refused to pick him up at the airport , the kind hearted Jewish wrestler drove to the rescue of his dread locked beloved and BFF .

  _Was_ the side piece / lover of Triple H  , got sick and tired of it and wanted to be a  ** _real wrestler_** again  , so he left , hasn't looked back , no regrets and is happier with somebody who genuinely loves and cares about him .

      ********

  
Anything else ? ( yawn ) No more for today but maybe adding to this week .

Bye for now , readers . 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part begins with me describing a few ( fictional , obviously ) scenes from older stories I have posted elsewhere that are most definitely NSFW and are ........ well , they're ROUGH . So proceed and read with caution because there ARE Trigger warnings and Warnings also .

 

 

        

 

  
Hey y'all ! It's been awhile 8p Posting this early / late ( depending on your time zone ) before I head off to bed ' cause my head hurts and I'm bored .

   /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

     Muses - The Shield :

    

For those reading Tabula Rasa , you already know the  _human_ personalities but since I went back and re - read some of my old FF stuff , I'll tell ya about their _inhuman_ sides .

Starting off - ( Warnings and Trigger Warnings aplenty ! ) When I write the Shield mean , I don't play around ....... I write them **_mean_**. ( Hmmmm , in fact I do that with **_all_** my ' evil villain heel ' types )

They killed Ryback with a meat cleaver (  Technically , Dean did that ) and cut out his tongue , pulled Jack Swagger's teeth with  _pliers_ , cut pieces of skin from various mid carders , including Curtis Axel , Sandow ( also shaved some of his beard ) , Johnny Curtis / Fandango  , Jinder , Titus and Del Rio ( to name a few ) and made it into a wallet that was given to Solomon Crowe as a  _birthday gift_ .

  Okay ....... here's the worst part ........

  They  ** _raped_** AJ Lee with her own lubed up  _Slammy Award_ . ( Okay , so Seth  and  Dean did that and they slut shamed / blamed her too . - Ahem !! ..... " She asked for it . She deserves it . " -  Roman refused to participate but  _did_ guard the door so she couldn't escape . )

 Dean has cut off one of Seth's nipples ( only the tip though ) -  a tied up Seth request , Btw - ,  ** _ate_** it and drank the blood .

Tortured Brad Maddox until he literally went insane . Plus placed a tracking device inside his arm and ' hunted ' him constantly .

When I write them as Werewolves / Were Animals / Shape Shifters , they change into a Doberman , a Rottweiler and a long haired German Shepard . ( Mentioned in What's This ? ) Kind of easy to figure out which one is which .

  
  DA as Mox or Moxley ........ whatever ...... is everything from a reincarnated murderer sent back to Earth from Hell ( with Sami Callihan  as his guardian demon ) , part demon himself and has two sets of horns , a Were and Shape Shifter ( as stated above )

I was writing him as a sort of plant lover long before the WWE was , ironically and oddly enough ( he owned a ' pet ' potted onion . Yes , an  _onion_ . I'm strange )

 SR is always , no matter what story and / or how I write him - the slut of the group . He's done Justin Gabriel on a  _road_ on the  _yellow line_ . He's done his own  _half_ - _brother_ !!

In some of my FF works , he's been more of a motorcycle enthusiast than in any of my AO3 things ...... so far .

And yeah * sigh * He has went hot ' n ' heavy on one - with Randy Orton  . This was not long after the Shield breakup . A very angry , revenge seeking Dean  _urinated_ on them . ( Not a sex thing ) And a different , later time , sixty nined on a motorcycle  with his FTM trans buddy Jimmy Jacobs , aka JJX , aka Xio . 

' Romes ' as I call him , has in the past had a stressful , confusing , loving and fun relationship with Leo Kruger / Adam Rose  . He eventually split from the South African with multiple personalities and after going their separate ways , haven't been in contact with each other since .

Has many times had  Justin Gabriel try and seduce him . ( Btw , JG once almost drowned SR  . He also switched bodies temporarily with his friend and adopted brother Leo to get sex from Roman . )

RR's real life hernia injury I turned into him having a rabbit's tooth O-o !! stuck in his intestines . Did I mention I'm strange ? XD

He is without a doubt , the ' babysitter ' in the group , sometimes keeping ' his boys ' from literally killing each other .

Annnnnnd one last bit o ' trivia to end this - The Shield enjoy going out for Halloween , dressing up and matching / coordinating their costumes . Their all time fav was dressing as the Wyatt Family , who also are some of their long time worst enemies .

* Yawn * -_- Okay , that'll be it for now . Good Night ! 


End file.
